


This Kiss Is Something I Can't Resist (Cisco Ramon x Reader)

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: Based off the prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B are both single and decide to spend Valentine’s Day together and do all of the silly cliche Valentine’s Day things together as friends BUT somewhere between the flowers, the heart-shaped candy, the fancy dinner, and the romantic movies, they end up catching feelings for each other.





	This Kiss Is Something I Can't Resist (Cisco Ramon x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Cisco in a while so I hope I kept him in character! As always, feedback warms my heart and helps me write stuff faster. 💖

Cisco had been a sad, mopey mess ever since he and Cynthia had broken up. You couldn't blame him, breaking up with someone you cared about sucked, but Cisco had spiralled as Valentine's Day approached. 

Every time someone brought up their Valentine's plans, Cisco frowned and huffed and turned to his computer instead of the conversation.

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, you were sick of it. You stomped over to Cisco's desk and placed the flowers and heart shaped box of chocolates in front of him.

Cisco eyed them suspiciously. “What's this?” 

“This is me asking you to be my Valentine.” 

Cisco's eyes widened. “Look, __y/n__, you know I think you're amazing, but after Cynthia I don't think I'm ready to date anyone again y-”

“Platonically, Cis.” You interrupted him to clarify. “I know you were looking forward to Valentine's Day with Cynthia so I thought we could go get some dinner and watch a movie or something.” 

Cisco smiled widely. “That sounds perfect.” He looked you up and down before frowning. “Wait, why are you so dressed up?” 

You laughed, smoothing out your sparkly pink dress. “I may or may not have made reservations for us at that fancy new Italian restaurant downtown.” 

“No way!” Cisco exclaimed excitedly. “How'd you get us a reservation on Valentine's Day?” 

“I had Felicity pull a few strings. Now come on,” You urged, extending your hand out for him to take. “We need to stop by your apartment so you can change.” 

Cisco glanced down at his Star Wars t-shirt. “Good call.” Cisco balanced your gifts in his arms before taking your hand. “Oh, and thanks for the flowers and the chocolate.”

You beamed at him. “Of course. Happy Valentine's Day!” 

“Happy Valentine's Day.” Cisco responded, wondering why his palms felt clammy all of a sudden. He prayed you wouldn't notice.

\-----

You finished touching up your lip gloss just as Cisco reentered the car. 

You turned to look at him and couldn't help letting out a whistle. “You look very handsome.” 

Cisco's hair was pulled into a half updo with the half that was left down falling in soft waves. He had changed into a red button up with white hearts all over it, a black blazer, and black slacks.

You were amused to see that Cisco's cheeks dusted pink at your words. You smiled at him before starting the car and driving to the restaurant. 

It was packed. 

Parking was a nightmare, and once you actually managed to get inside the restaurant, you had to hold tightly to Cisco's hand for fear of getting separated in the crowd of people. 

“Two for __l/n__-Ramon.” You said politely, ignoring the way your heart skipped a beat at the way your names sounded together. This was a platonic date, not a romantic one. You couldn't let yourself forget that.

“Right this way.” The hostess said with a smile, leading you and Cisco to a cute table in the corner.

Cisco pulled your chair out for you, which was unexpected and made you blush. “Thank you.” You murmured, smiling at him as he sat across from you. 

“Someone will be back to take your order shortly.” She assured as she placed a menu in front of each of you.

“Thank you.” You and Cisco said simultaneously.

You flipped through your menu to try to figure out what you wanted, but you were struggling to pick between several dishes.

“It's hard when everything sounds good, right?” Cisco asked, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Yes!” You agreed with a chuckle. “How'd you know?” 

“I'm having the same problem.” Cisco nibbled on his lip. “How about you pick whatever two things you want the most and we can share?” 

You blinked at him. “Are you sure?” 

Cisco grinned. “Yeah. Like I said, everything looks good.” 

“Okay, I was thinking of getting either the four cheese ravioli or the spaghetti.” 

Cisco snapped his menu shut. “Perfect.” 

A waitress came to your table a few minutes later, and Cisco ordered the spaghetti before looking at the waitress curiously. 

“Do you have sparkling cider?”

“Yes, we do.” 

“We'll take a bottle of that too, please.” 

The waitress took your order before taking your menus and leaving you and Cisco alone in comfortable silence. 

“Good idea about the cider.” You complimented as Cisco poured you both a glass. 

“if you weren't driving, I would've ordered us some wine, but I would feel bad drinking by myself. Cider is a good compromise.” 

You chuckled and clinked your glass against his. “I don't like wine much anyway.” 

Cisco raised an eyebrow at you as you took a delicate sip of your cider. “You don't?” 

“I don't like alcohol much. Always seems to give me a headache so I tend to avoid it.” 

“I didn't know that.” 

“You never asked.” You said teasingly. “What about you?” 

Cisco shrugged. “Sometimes it's fun to go have a drink with Cait or Ralph, but yeah, I'm not a huge fan either.” 

The waitress came back with your food before you could respond. She deposited a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of Cisco and a steaming plate of ravioli in front of you.

“This smells so good.” 

“Agreed.” 

You stabbed a ravioli with your fork and blew on it to cool it down before taking a dainty bite.

“How is it?” Cisco asked, twirling some spaghetti around his fork. 

“A little too hot to tell. Good, I think.” You continued to blow on it until it had cooled down enough for you to take a bigger bite. 

Cisco's food must've cooled down at the same time, as you and Cisco let out soft, simultaneous groans. 

“That good?” Cisco asked with a chuckle.

You nodded enthusiastically and impaled another ravioli on your fork before offering it to Cisco. 

You squirmed in your seat as Cisco groaned again, hoping your cheeks weren't as red as they felt. 

“That is delicious.” Cisco agreed and offered you a bite of his spaghetti. 

You purposely didn't meet Cisco's eyes as you wrapped your lips around his fork. 

“I think that's the best spaghetti I've ever had.” You admitted, taking another sip of your cider.

You and Cisco ate in comfortable silence until it was time for dessert. 

You scooted closer to Cisco so you could look at the dessert menu together. 

“Do we dare?” You asked and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“__y/n__, it's Valentine's Day. Of COURSE we dare.” 

You chuckled at his words. “Alright, you let me pick dinner so you pick dessert.” 

“The chocolate lava cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.” He answered immediately, waving the waitress over so he could place the order.

You both stared in awe when the gooey, warm, chocolatey cake was placed in front of you. Cisco carefully scooped a spoonful of cake and ice cream onto his spoon, and you were pleasantly surprised when he offered the first bite to you.

“I didn't know you were such a gentleman, Cis.” You teased before accepting the spoon and letting out a soft moan.

You missed the way Cisco bit his lip at the sound. 

“This is heavenly.” You admitted and gathered some more on the spoon before feeding it to Cisco. You swallowed roughly as Cisco tried to lick the remaining chocolate off of his lips. 

“You missed a spot, here, let me.” You murmured without thinking, swiping your thumb across his bottom lip before licking the chocolate off your finger. 

Cisco's eyes widened at your actions, but you didn't even seem to realize what you had done.

“Uh, thanks.” Cisco managed to get out after a moment. “You were right, this is heavenly.” 

You and Cisco took turns finishing the dessert before the waitress came by with your bill.

Cisco moved to take out his wallet, but you were faster, handing your card to the waitress with a triumphant smile.

“__y/n__…” Cisco said with a frown, and you just chuckled.

“This was my idea. I wasn't going to let you pay when I invited you.” 

“I'm paying for the movie then.” Cisco insisted. 

“I already bought our tickets.” You said as you sheepishly pulled two tickets out of your purse. “But you can buy the popcorn!” 

“I'll buy the popcorn, the sodas, and as much candy as you want.” Cisco grumbled as you stuck your wallet and the tickets back in your purse. 

Although the restaurant wasn't as busy as it had been earlier, your hand still found Cisco's as you made your way outside to your car. You were quickly beginning to realize that holding Cisco's hand felt comfortable, natural. 

That worried you. This was supposed to be a platonic date to help a friend get over his ex, and yet, here you were, eager to hold Cisco's hand in an unplatonic way.

\-----

The drive to the movie theater was short, and as you stepped out of the car, Cisco's hand quickly found yours again, even though the movie theater wasn't nearly as crowded as the restaurant had been. 

It doesn't mean anything. You tried to convince yourself in order to avoid getting your hopes up. 

Cisco smiled at you as you made your way inside the theater, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

You had always found Cisco attractive, but you had never been romantically interested in him before. The whole point of taking him out was so that neither of you had to be alone on Valentine's Day even though you were both single. You had just wanted to spend some time with your friend, eat some good food, and watch a sweet movie. 

You were starting to regret your decision. 

You didn't want to have a crush on Cisco; it would ruin your dynamic, and Cisco himself had told you he wasn't ready to date anyone yet after what happened with Cynthia.

Cisco gently waved a hand in front of your face as he called your name. “__y/n__?” 

You blinked out of your thoughts and back into the present. “What? I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about some stuff.”

Cisco chuckled. “What do you want?” 

“A cherry slurpee and some licorice would be nice.”

“A girl after my own heart.” Cisco said approvingly before ordering a large popcorn, two slurpees, two packages of licorice, a box of M&M’s, and a package of Sour Patch Kids.

“You know it's a two hour movie, right?” You asked, your arms laden with snacks as you made your way to the theater. 

“I like to have options, __y/n__.” Cisco said indignantly and stuck his tongue out at you, making you smile. 

“Fair enough.” You conceded as you plopped down in the seat beside him. You gently placed the mountain of candy on the divider between your seats before settling in to watch the movie.

Cisco insisted on holding the popcorn for you, and your fingers kept brushing against his as you reached for popcorn at the same time. 

You scooted closer to him under the guise of reaching the popcorn easier, and you were surprised when Cisco's right arm lightly wrapped around your shoulder. 

You turned to look at him curiously, but Cisco was looking decidedly at the screen, not at you. You smiled to yourself and relaxed under the warm weight of his arm. 

You didn't notice as Cisco's lips curled up into a matching smile. 

Sitting so close to Cisco had been fine at the beginning of the movie, but now you could smell his cologne, and it was driving you crazy. Even worse was that as the movie approached its end, there were a few steamy scenes between the two leads. 

You could feel your cheeks flush as the female lead kissed the male lead, then the male lead began tugging her shirt off. 

You let out a small gasp as Cisco pulled you closer so he could whisper in your ear. “They don't even have any chemistry. I liked her with the best friend character better.”

“Yeah, me too.” You agreed, trying desperately to calm your racing heart and buzzing nerves. 

Cisco turned to look at you fully, trying to figure out why you were suddenly sitting so still. 

“Are you okay?” Cisco murmured, his breath tickling your ear before you turned to face him. Cisco curiously took in your wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips that you had clearly been biting.

“Oh.” Cisco said softly, reaching a hand out to cup your cheek and blinking in surprise as you leaned into the touch happily.

“Cisco,” You breathed out, eyes darting down from his eyes to his lips then back again. 

Cisco thought about it for a second before he leaned in and kissed you softly, slowly, not wanting to scare you off. 

You felt so stupid for trying to deny it as his lips touched yours. When you felt the first press of his lips against yours, you knew you were lost. You liked Cisco. He liked you. And it might make things complicated in the future, but for now all that mattered was that Cisco's lips were warm, and they felt perfect against yours.

You kissed him back eagerly, bringing your hands up to his neck as you deepened the kiss before remembering that you were in public and reluctantly pulling away from him. 

You smiled happily at Cisco and curled contentedly into his side for the rest of the movie. 

As you and Cisco made your way out of the theater with Cisco's various packages of (completely unopened) candy in your arms, you couldn't help but stop every few feet to lean up and kiss him again. 

Cisco chuckled as you stopped to kiss him for the fourth time. He kissed you back sweetly before stepping out of your reach. 

“We'll never make it to the car if you keep doing that.” Cisco singsonged from several feet in front of you.

You pouted. “I don't care. It's Valentine's Day and I just want to kiss you.” 

Cisco melted at your words, and within seconds, he was in front of you again. “You're gonna be the death of me.” 

You smiled triumphantly as he pulled you into another kiss, his hands sliding down to your waist while yours played with his hair.

You heard a loud cough and something falling to the ground with a dull thud, breaking apart to see what was going on. 

Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Ralph were staring at you and Cisco in surprise. Ralph had dropped his popcorn in shock, Barry and Iris shared a knowing look that was only mildly surprised, and Caitlin held out her hand to Iris.

“I told you there was no way it was going to stay a platonic date. Pay up.” Caitlin said cheerfully, and Iris grumbled as she grabbed some bills from her purse and handed them to Caitlin.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “How did you know? I didn't even know.” 

“Neither did I.” Cisco chimed in.

“I don't know.” Caitlin said, shrugging. “I just had a feeling.” 

“We're happy for you guys.” Barry chimed in sweetly, making you and Cisco smile. 

Caitlin and Iris agreed, but Ralph was too busy frowning at the ground as he picked up his popcorn to pay attention.

“Enjoy your movie.” You said, blowing a goodbye kiss to the others before you and Cisco exited the movie theater.

Once you and Cisco were in the warmth of your car, you turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “There's still a few hours left of Valentine's Day, do you wanna come back to my place? I've got some more rom coms on DVD, and we have plenty of candy to stay awake.” 

Cisco smiled and leaned across the center console to kiss you again. “That sounds like the perfect end to a perfect Valentine's Day.” 

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day loves!! 💖


End file.
